


Deliciously Yours

by AbsoluteHominy



Series: Officially Yours [3]
Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Chefs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteHominy/pseuds/AbsoluteHominy
Summary: Their bodies snapped together like magnets that had been trying to fight their natural attractions for much too long. Tongues clashed, licking furiously as hands grabbed at whatever they could, pushing, pulling, and begging to be closer.~~~~~~~~~~Jin and Jaehwan have been working together for the last 5 months at Jin's ramen shop, trying to ignore the feelings being stirred up between them, but on Christmas Eve they shared a mistletoe kiss that was a little too steamy and now that Christmas has passed, they are forced to deal with their unresolved feelings.Will their passion boil over or will they be left with limp noodles???  (Sorry, I couldn't resist.)This story is a spinoff  of my Officially Yours series which is primarily a JiKook office romance. You do not have to read the original story to enjoy this one, but if you do want to read more about the Christmas party where KenJin kissed you can check out Ch4 of Merrily Yours. ^^
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Series: Officially Yours [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/624551
Kudos: 11
Collections: My Favorite Bangtan Fics





	Deliciously Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from AFF.

Jin was a total wreck.

The Christmas holiday had passed in the blink of an eye, having visited his parents for dinner, but now he was back at his restaurant, Completely Noodles, all he could think about was Jaehwan and their mistletoe kiss. The way Jaehwan's soft lips had brushed against his as his thumb gently caressed his cheek...He shook his head trying not to remember the way he had gripped Jaehwan's shirt, desperately pulling him closer.

Seokjin had felt an attraction to Jaehwan almost instantly, and when they started working together he kept finding more and more things that he liked about him. He had tried his best to keep things professional and "conceal, don't feel" like a good Disney princess, but now he'd really gone and screwed things up.

" _And Jin, I like you too._ "

His cheeks flared as the words replayed in his head, but he quickly shook it off. 'Why would he like me?' he asked himself as he resumed stirring a large pot of broth. 'I mean, sure I'm kind of handsome and make a decent living, but I work all the time, wear ugly sweaters and make bad jokes. And even though we're same age, Jaehwan was so youthful and bright. He has the whole world ahead of him while I'm chained up to my ramen shop.' he sighed as he left the pot and moved to grab an array of vegetables out of his jumbo fridge.

"It really must have been the soju." Jin mumbled to himself. "Why else would Jaehwan want to kiss someone like me?"

"Urg. Just stop thinking about it." he told himself, slapping his cheeks lightly before switching on the radio, and soon enough he was slicing and dicing while loudly belting out one ballad after another. 

Hours flew by, and Jin promptly opened the doors to his ramen shop at 11am. Around lunchtime, several customers started showing up, keeping Jin busy, although every time he glanced at the clock Jaehwan's voice chimed in his head.

_"We'll talk about it on Monday."_

The thought alone made his stomach twist painfully. But really, what was there to talk about? Jaehwan had already heard his embarrassing confession, what more could he possibly want? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaehwan had been pacing outside Completely Noodles for several minutes, reevaluating his life choices as his feet pounded against the pavement.

He had kissed Jin.

Not that he was regretting it or anything because when Seokjin had kissed him back it was absolutely magical, but afterward he had run away in full panic like a prepubescent idiot, only to have to return a couple minutes later when he realized he left his jacket, and more importantly his wallet. He had hoped to just slip in unnoticed, but when he walked right in on Jin's confession, he could barely breathe. _"Telling him I like him won't change anything."_ Seokjin had scolded Jimin, and although he was overjoyed that Jin liked him, he didn't understand why Jin thought he wouldn't return his feelings, especially since Jin is so far out of his league, it's almost pathetic.

They're the same age, but Seokjin has a thriving business while Jaehwan is still living with 2 roommates in a small 1-bedroom apartment as he struggles to pay for culinary school. Jin is beautiful and talented with a cute sense humor and sass for days. Even the way his nose scrunches up when he's annoyed or his "I told you so" smirks are so incredibly stunning.

Of course, if Jaehwan's brain had been functioning properly at the time, he might have told Jin all those things he liked about him, but no, he had to go and try to act all cool, saying they would talk today. He thought that it would be easier to confess his feelings without all of Seokjin's friends watching, but now the thought of being alone with him was making him have a nervous breakdown. After all, maybe Jin likes him, but doesn't want a relationship, or only likes him as a friend. 

Jaehwan shook his head, trying to escape his negative thoughts. 'All I can do is hope for the best.' he told himself before taking a deep breath and putting his hand on the door handle, staring at it in deep concentration as his palms began to sweat. 'But maybe I should go buy him flowers or something first? Yeah, he'd probably like that. But you don't want to look to desperate. Maybe I should...' but suddenly his thoughts were cut off as the door slammed into him, knocking him back onto the pavement.

"Omo. Are you okay?"

Jaehwan looked up to see and old lady staring at him in concern.

"I'm fine." he said, quickly getting back on his feet. 

"Are you sure? You look a little pale. You should go inside and eat. The ramen here is really delicious and so is the chef." she said with a wink, making Jaehwan laugh. "He really is such a handsome young man, it's a shame he's always by himself."

"Yeah, he really needs more staff." he replied, but the old lady immediately shook her head.

"I meant someone to warm his bed at night." 

"Oh." Jaehwan said as his cheeks grew slightly red.

"But it seems like you already know him, so don't let me stand in your way." she said as she moved to hold the door open for Jaehwan. "Good Luck." she added with a smile.

"Uh, thanks." he muttered as the door swung shut, giving him a final push inside. The bells on the door jingled as he entered and much to his dismay, the restaurant was empty. 

"I'll be right with you." Jin called and Jaehwan's heart began hammering in his chest as he approached the kitchen. He quietly walked under the archway to the kitchen, spotting the chef slicing up handful of green onions, and he immediately froze in place. The last thing he wanted to do was sneak up on Seokjin while he had a knife in his hand. Although the cliché fantasy of Jin cutting himself and getting to lick his finger to stop the bleeding seemed appealing, in reality Jin would probably chuck the knife at him, thinking he was a burglar or something and Jaehwan didn't feel like dying today. So he waited a few minutes watching Jin work, his rich chocolate eyes focused on the task at hand and his soft lips parting slightly to release a soft sigh as he finished. Jin had finally put down the knife and started looking through an overhead cabinet while Jaehwan's heart pounded loudly in his chest as he thought about what to say. 

Jin grabbed his garlic press out of the cabinet, setting it down before peeling a clove while his thoughts drifted back to Jaehwan, wondering if the chef would even bother showing up at all.

"Hi."

Jin's head popped up at the sound of Jaehwan's voice and he instantly regretted the motion as he wacked his forehead into the open cabinet with a hard thunk. Jin hissed, grabbing the top of his head in an attempt to suppress the pain.

"Shit. Are you alright?" Jaehwan asked as he rushed to grab an ice pack out of the freezer.

"My pride's hurt worse than anything else. I swear, can I get one day where I don't embarrass myself in front of you?"

Jaehwan quickly wrapped the ice pack in a towel before returning to Jin. "Don't be embarrassed." he said, lifting Jin's chin and placing the ice pack on his head as gently as possible. "It's my fault for startling you."

Jin winced slightly from the cold, but when his eyes opened he realized just how close Jaehwan was, causing him to swallow hard as his eyes unconsciously slipped down to the chef's lips, remembering how they tasted.

Jaehwan had expected Jin to reply, but when silence filled the air, his eyes drifted to Jin's. "Are you al..." he started to ask, but was unable to finish as Seokjin pressed forward, swallowing his words.

Jin's lips moved lazily against Jaehwan's, savoring the soft feeling he'd been longing for, but when he felt cold fingers grip his waist, he suddenly snapped back to reality.

Jaehwan's eyes went wide as Jin kissed him slowly, gently mouthing at his lips. He sucked in a breath, just enjoying the moment as his hand subconsciously moved from Jin's head, finding its way to his boss' hip as the ice pack dropped to the floor, his heart also falling as Jin's lips suddenly left his.

Seokjin's cheeks went bright red as his eyes connected with Jaehwan's, and despite his embarrassment, he couldn't look away. So many unspoken words passed between them as their breaths mingled, and as Jin felt Jaehwan's thumb gently brush across his jaw, he decided it was time to stop worrying.

Jaehwan kept his hold on Jin as he awaited his boss' next move, wishing he had responded quicker and kissed him back. He searched Jin's eyes, silently begging for more, and a second later Jin grabbed his shirt, pulling him forward.

Their lips crashed together, parting instantly as their tongues sought each other out. Jin pressed closer, his fingers carding through the short hairs on the back of Jaehwan's head as he slid his tongue teasingly against his, loving the tiny muffled sounds that escaped the chef and he wanted to hear more, capturing Jaehwan's tongue between his lips and roughly sucking on it.

Jaehwan grasped Jin's hips tighter, anchoring his body as his mind was soared. Eventually his tongue slipped from Jin's lips with a lewd pop that sent a shiver down his spine, but before they could take a solid breath, their hungry mouths collided again, eager to taste more of the lips they had been starving for.

Jin was barely aware of what he was doing at this point, all he knew was that he never wanted this to end. Every swipe of Jaehwan's tongue made his body go hot, and he was so overwhelmed with desire, he swore he could hear bells ringing out.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" a voice shouted.

Jin's eyes shot open, quickly pushing away as he realized those bells were actually from the damn door. "Fuck." he whispered, as he attempted to straighten his chef coat.

Jaehwan couldn't help, but feel disappointed as Jin's mouth pulled away, his body instantly longing for him. Even with all their kitchen mishaps he had never heard Seokjin use a single profanity, so hearing him curse between swollen lips turned him on like nothing else.

"I'll be right there!" Jin called out before meeting Jaehwan's eyes. "Well, so much for talking." he said with a sheepish smile, the faint crimson on his cheeks making Jaehwan's heart swell.

"Yeah." he replied with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah...well... I'm gonna go..." he said turning away, but suddenly Jaehwan grabbed his sleeve, stopping him in his tracks.

"Wait! I mean...before you go, I just want to say that I want this... Us. I really want us to be together." Jaehwan muttered nervously, feeling like a complete idiot.

Jin's heart was going crazy as he listened to Jaehwan's words. "Me, too." he said with a bright smile, quickly pecking the cute chef on the cheek before slipping away through the archway.

"Sorry for the wait. How can I..." Jin's smile faltered as he finally noticed the crowd of people filing into the small restaurant, filling up every seat. "...help you?" he ended with a gulp. 

"Hi. Our tour bus broke down and we were hoping we could eat here while we wait for the company to send out a new one."

"Sure, have a seat and we'll be right with you." he said with a plastered grin. "Hey Jaehwan, I'm gonna need some help out here."

Jin headed to the kitchen and quickly explained the situation to Jaehwan while starting a second large pot of boiling water and proceeded to fill every teapot he owned as Jaehwan darted out into the dining room to pass out menus and set the tables. Then Jaehwan began pouring tea and taking orders while Jin manned the kitchen. 

They worked in perfect sync as they served the onslaught of customers, but the tension in the kitchen was palatable. Each time they slid past each other the heat seemed to rise, but they tried their best to keep focused to ensure everyone got their food quickly. It took about an hour to feed the whole group, but the fun didn't stop there as they refilled teapots and started clearing the bowls of the tables that were served first.

Jin was half way through furiously scrubbing a stack of bowls when he felt a hand of his shoulder, and jumped almost dropping the dish. He took a deep breath and put the bowl down before turning around to find Jaehwan standing there, sheepishly avoiding eye contact, which Jin found incredibly cute.

"Sorry." Jaehwan muttered and immediately winced as he felt water being flicked at his face. When his eyes shot up to Jin, the smirk on his boss's lips made his heart skip a beat and soon he was grinning, too. "I gave the tour guide the bill and he said the new bus should be here soon."

"Trying to get me alone, ay?" Jin said taking a step closer into the chef's space, loving the way Jaehwan's cheeks went red as he made a scoffing sound.

Jaehwan also took a step closer, their faces barely inches away from each other. "And what if I am?"

"Then I hope you're well prepared." Jin said with a warm smile and daring eyes.

"No, but I'm sure you can take care of that." he replied with a smirk, but when he saw Jin's eyes go wide, he immediately regretted his words. "I mean...I didn't mean..." his words were cut off as Jin's laughter filled the air.

"You're so cute." Jin stated, pecking Jaehwan on his nose.

Jaehwan opened his mouth to disagree, but before he could utter a word, a loud shout echoed through the restaurant, announcing that the bus has arrived. 

Jin sighed. "Well, we'd better go get paid." Jin said, wiping his hands off on a towel before tossing it aside. "But you are right."

"Huh?"

"By the time my fingers are done with you, you'll be screaming my name and begging to be fucked." Jin added with smile sweeter than sugar before brushing past Jaehwan and exiting the kitchen.

It took Jaehwan several seconds to process what he had just heard, releasing a small groan as he thought of Jin with a mess of sweaty bangs starting down at him as he... Jaehwan shook his head, trying to ignore the heat of his cheeks and the tightness of his pants. He took a few deep breaths, placing the smile back on his face and preparing himself for the customers before walking into the dining room, but surprisingly all the customers were gone and Jin was smiling at the tour guide as he paid the bill.

Jaehwan moved to stand next to Jin, seeing if he needed any help, when the tour guide suddenly pulled them both into a hug out of nowhere.

"Thank you both so much." he said, quickly releasing the chefs with a happy grin.

Jaehwan shot Jin a confused look, but his boss replied with a quick "no idea" shrug, his face returning to his business smile before their customer noticed.

"Well, got to go." the tour guide said and rushed towards the door, but then turned back to wave. "Bye."

"Bye!" Jin and Jaehwan replied, both forcing a smile as they tried their best to give an enthusiastic wave, releasing long sighs as their customer finally walked out the entrance. They turned to look at each other as the door swung shut behind him, the tiny click of the lock ringing sharply through the air, exploding all the pent up the tension and sending the two chefs recoiling into each other.

Their bodies snapped together like magnets that had been trying to fight their natural attractions for much too long. Tongues clashed, licking furiously as hands grabbed at whatever they could, pushing, pulling and begging to be closer.

Jin gasped, breaking the kiss as Jaehwan's hips rolled against him, the prominent bulge in the chef's pants feeling deliciously hot and heavy against his thigh and he couldn't help but slip his lips down to Jaehwan's neck to have a bite.

"Shit." Jaehwan groaned as Jin's teeth nibbled on his neck and his warm thigh began rubbing against his cock. His hips bucked forward, begging for more contact as his hands began popping the buttons of Jin's chef jacket.

Jin smiled as he heard Jaehwan curse, as he began sucking gently on his abused skin. He was so intent on marking the other chef as his, he didn't even realize his jacket was gone until he felt Jaehwan's fingers slipping under his shirt and skimming their way up his abs, causing his heart to race.

"Jin?" Jaehwan called, feeling him freeze against his touch and he silently prayed he didn't fuck this up.

"Lock the door." Jin commanded, trying to sound as confident as possible. "And then we can go up stairs?" he added. He didn't mean for it to be a question, but when Jaehwan responded with frantic nods, he couldn't help but smirk.

Jaehwan quickly turned towards the door, but just as he reached for the lock, it started opening, revealing a familiar redhead. 

Jimin was startled as the door stopped opening and the chef appeared in front of him blocking his path. "Oh, hey Jaehwan."

"Uh, hi. Sorry, we're closed for the day." Jaehwan said, praying Jimin would go away quickly and painlessly.

"But it's only six o'clock." he said looking disappointed.

"Sorry, this huge tour group cleaned us out." he said nervously, silently reminding himself that it wasn't a lie.

Jimin raised an eyebrow "Really..."

"I'm sorry, I..." Jaehwan started when all of the sudden a hand slinked around his waist, pulling him back as the door slammed shut in Jimin's face.

"You were taking too long." Jin remarked as he reached out, turning the lock.

Jaehwan blinked at the closed door for a second, but when he heard the lock click he immediately burst out laughing. 

"What?"

Jaehwan turned around to find Jin pouting adorably, and he swiftly kissed him, taking Jin's bottom lip between his teeth and toying with it until it popped free. "Let's go." he whispered, brushing past Jin and ever so slowly, bending over to pick up Jin's discarded jacket. He smiled to himself, feeling the heat of Jin's stare caress his body before moving to the kitchen, knowing Jin would be close behind.

Seokjin froze as he watched Jaehwan move, his eyes devouring every last bit of him, yet still craving more as he followed him into the kitchen, finding his jacket hung up and Jaehwan eyeing him. "Follow me." Jin said, leading Jaehwan out back and up the stairs to his apartment, each step making his stomach tighten. His hands were shaking as he unlocked door, but he somehow managed to let Jaehwan inside. They didn't speak as they kicked off their shoes in the entry way, making Jin even more uneasy. "Do you want something to drink or anything?"

Jaehwan laughed, shaking his head as he approached Seokjin, slipping his hand into his hair as he leaned into to kiss him. "I believe you told me you'd finger me until I screamed, so why are you acting so nervous now?"

Jin's ears went red. "Because... I don't want you to regret this tomorrow." he said, staring into Jaehwan's eyes, trying his best to convey how he felt.

"I won't." he replied, quickly pecking Jin's lips before pulling back. "You'll make sure of that." he said with a wink and took Jin's hand, pulling him down the short hallway.

Jin shook his head with a short laugh, but when he saw Jaehwan reaching for the door to his game room, he quickly tugged his arm, not really wanting have to explain his extensive Mario collection at the moment. "The bedroom's this way." he said as he lead Jaehwan to the next door down and as soon as they entered the dark room he found himself backed against the open door as Jaehwan's lips swept in to taste him, languidly sucking his bottom lip as fingers found their way under Jin's shirt. Jin shivered from Jaehwan's gentle torture, returning his kiss as his fingers went to work unbuttoning Jaehwan's shirt.

The heat was mounting as their tongues danced, each lick becoming more aggressive as they fought for dominance between panting breaths. Jaehwan's hips bucked forward grinding with Jin's and the way he moaned was like music from the heavens. His hips snapped forward again, wanting to hear more, but suddenly he was pushed back. He groaned from the loss of contact, wondering if he'd done something wrong, until the sound of fabric falling to the floor interrupted his thoughts. His eyes shot up to Jin, the light from the hall illuminating his outline as he approached, his soft hands caressing Jaehwan's shoulders as he pushed off his open shirt.

Jaehwan's hands immediately reached for Jin, his fingers skimming over his chest, loving the small gasp that echoed in the silent room as he skimmed over his lover's nipples. "Fuck, I wish I could see you." Jaehwan breathed, and the next second a loud clap echoed through the air and light flooded the room. Jaehwan blinked for a moment as his eyes adjusted and then laughter consumed him. "You have a clapper?"

"Yes. It's covenant." Jin responded, immediately going on the defensive. 

"What are you, eighty?" Jaehwan asked still unable to stop his laughter. ~~~~

"Why? Do you have some daddy complex I need to know about?" Jin sassed back.

"No..." he started, but trailed off as his eyes drifted down catching sight of Jin's bare chest, and he couldn't stop his hands from gently tracing the hard lines of Jin's abs, utterly mesmerized "You're so handsome."

Jin's ears went bright red, but then his eyes trailed down Jaehwan's lightly tanned skin and desire overwhelmed him as his fingers moved to the button on Jaehwan's pants. "Hyung?" he whispered, glancing up and asking permission.

Jaehwan swallowed hard, that single word from Jin's lips devastating him for a moment before a warm smile spread across his lips and he leaned in once more, his fingers burying themselves in Jin's hair as he attacked his lips with fervor. 

Jin couldn't help but laugh at the elated look on Jaehwan's face as he drove in to kiss him senseless. "Unn." Jin moaned as their tongues danced passionately. Then he remembered his hands, giving into his desire as he popped the button on Jaehwan's pants.

Jaehwan was thoroughly enjoying himself as he began nibbling on Jin's bottom lip as one of his hands slipped down Jin's side, reveling in the feel of his smooth skin, when suddenly he felt Jin's fingers sliding down his hips, pushing his pants and briefs falling to the floor. He barely had time to think before Jin's fingers wrapped around him, sending pleasure surging through him with every hot stroke of his soft hand.

Jin smiled as he felt Jaehwan moan against him, loving the soft vibration and thick pop as his lip slipped free. But Jin wanted more as he pressed forward, his tongue slipping into Jaehwan's mouth, possessing it like a king in his castle. He felt powerful with Jaehwan's cock in his hand, increasing the pace, and drinking up every pleasure filled reaction. And just when he thought it couldn't be better, he felt a tug at his pants and in the next breath, Jaehwan's hand was on him, returning the favor.

Jaehwan moved his hand in time with Jin's, trying to memorize every sensation as Jin's lips moved down his neck and his long, velvet fingers worked, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

"Jaehwan." Jin whispered in a breathy tone before dropping his head to Jaehwan's shoulder and roughly sucking at his skin as they continued to pleasure each other.

"Jin?" Jaehwan asked his fingers halting their movement, but his call was completely ignored as Jin continued bucking his hips into his hand, until Jaehwan released him and held his hips in place.

A loud groan of disappointment escaped Jin's lips, making Jaehwan smile. "Jin." he said again as he leaned in close. "Do you have any lube?" he asked before sucking gently on Jin's warm ear. As much as he loved Jin's fingers on his cock, he didn't want to come until Jin was deep inside him.

It took Seokjin a few seconds for his brain to start functioning again as he realized that this was really going to happen. "... Yes." he replied as the gears started turning. "Go lay down and I'll go get it." he said planting a lazy kiss on the corner of his mouth.  
"Umm, Jin?" Jaehwan questioned with a heavy breath. "I can't go anywhere until you let go of my dick."  
Jin's eyes shot down at his hand still curled around Jaehwan's cock. "Oh." he said, a pout forming on his face as he released him. "We were just starting to bond, too."

Jaehwan laughed as he took Jin's hand. "Don't worry, he already loves you." he said before bringing Jin's fingers to his lips, kissing them gently. 

Jin's heart lodged in his throat at the mention of the "L" word. 'He's talking about his dick, so calm the fuck down.' he told himself as he tried to come up with a good response.

Jaehwan immediately caught the shift in Jin's expression and mentally kicked himself. "I mean..."

"Me too."

"Huh?" he asked, but when his eyes met with Jin's he knew exactly what he meant and gently squeezed his hand, watching a smile form on his lover's face.

Jin stared at Jaehwan and could see so many emotions swirling in his bright eyes, all of which were directed at him. Warmth spread across his body and the more he looked at Jaehwan, the more he desired him.

"So." 

"Umm..."

They both spoke, not wanting to break the moment, but feeling painfully desperate to finish what they've started.

"Yeah."

"Right...lube." Jin said breaking away, remembering at the last second to step out of his pants and not kill himself. 

Jaehwan watched as Jin scurried over to his bedside table, finding himself emotionally invested and every little bounce of Jin's scrumptious behind as he walked. And when Jin bent down to rummage through the drawer, popping his hip out ever so slightly, it was a thing of true beauty. 

"What are you doing?" Jin asked after he turned to catch Jaehwan staring at him.

"Enjoying the view." he said with a smirk his eyes once again roaming over his boss's skin.

Jin rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed. "I thought I told you to lie down." 

Jaehwan just smiled in response, immediately crawling onto the bed and laying on his stomach. He released a small moan as he spread his legs and his hard cock rubbed against the mattress, but did his best to ignore it as he propped his head up on his hand and turned to look at Jin. "Is this okay?"

Jin almost dropped the small bottle in his hand, but quickly got it together as he walked towards the bed, admiring Jaehwan's body laid out before him.

Jaehwan swallowed hard as he felt Jin's fingers lightly touching him, swirling small patterns across his ass.

"Hmm."

Jaehwan's cock twitched as Jin spread his cheeks, a soft breath assaulting his hole.

"Looks good." Jin uttered before leaning down to lick him. 

Jaehwan groaned has Jin's tongue swirled around his rim, jolting his body with sparks of pure pleasure. "Shit."

As much as Jin loved listening to every cry of pleasure, he'd waited too damn long for this, and reached for the bottle of lube, coating his fingers. He licked a long swipe over Jaehwan's hole before slowly slipping a slender finger inside him, continuing to kiss and bite his way down Jaehwan's thigh in hopes of distracting him.

Jaehwan breathed deeply, trying to focus on Jin's mouth, instead of the finger moving inside him, but when the second digit pushed inside he couldn't help but wince.

"Hyung." Jin whispered, trying to soothe his lover while his fingers stretched him, surveying the terrain in hopes of uncovering his lover's buried pleasure.

Jaehwan's body grew hot as Jin's long fingers began to thrust inside him, rocking his hips into them, wanting so much more, and then suddenly he saw stars, moaning loudly as pleasure exploded inside him. "Holy Fuck."

Jin's cock twitched as Jaehwan body arched, licking his lips as he continued assaulting the spot that had Jaehwan screaming "Hyung? Are you ready for me?"

Jaehwan couldn't even process the question until Jin's finger stopped moving, and as much as he didn't want this feeling to end, he also wanted Jin inside him. "...Yes." Jaehwan uttered on a ragged breath.

"Good." Jin replied as he pulled his fingers away, loving the sound of his lover's deep whine as they left him.

Jaehwan slowly rolled on his back to look at Jin and quickly sucked in a breath at the sight of him with messy hair, swollen lips and a sheen of sweat glistening along his decadent skin. Their eyes locked as Jaehwan spread himself wide, summoning his lover and in an instant Jin was there, kneeling between his legs.

Jin's eyes were glued to Jaehwan, every tiny feature captivating him. He released a soft breath as he coated himself with lube, remembering the way Jaehwan's hand felt wrapped around him and he couldn't help but imagine how it would feel to be inside him. 

Jaehwan saw Jin's eyes grow dark, his lover's body so close, yet so unbearably far away. Jaehwan's hips bucked at the air, unable to stop himself as desire struck him with such force that he was barely conscious of what he doing as he lifted one of his legs onto Seokjin's shoulder. "Now."

Jin's eyes widened at the sudden demand, but in the next second they were lidded, Jaehwan's needy action igniting a blazing fire, and all he wanted was for them to burn together.

Jaehwan felt Jin's hand grasp his hip and the heat of his cock brushing against him before it pushed inside. His head fell back against Jin's pillows. Despite the pain this was exactly what he wanted, Jin staring down at him, his eyes swirling with emotions, hopefully love, as he filled him. Jaehwan rolled his hips, loving the way Jin's lips fell open and his eyes darkened as he moved.

Sweat dripped down Jin's neck. He wanted to give Jaehwan enough time to adjust, but as the cute chef began rocking his hips against him, his thick lips breathing heavy as his fingers gripped his comforter, he could no longer keep still.

Jaehwan screamed as Jin slammed into him, giving him the sweet friction he had been craving. He gripped his lover tightly, as he felt himself slipping overboard, Jin's hips continuously crashing against him, ravaging his body with wave after wave of mounting pleasure.

Jin's vision narrowed, until he could only see Jaehwan's face, as he reveled in the sweet sound of his panting voice, the sharp sting of his nails gripping his back, and the incredible warmth squeezing around him. His hips thrusted furiously as he stared into Jaehwan's eyes, suddenly realizing that he had never loved anyone as much as him. 

Jaehwan struggled to stay afloat as Jin increased the pace. His vision blurred and he struggled to breathe and suddenly everything went black, calling out for Jin as he drowned in a sea of overwhelming bliss. 

Jin listened to the sweet song of Jaehwan's pleasured moans filling the room, every note a simple masterpiece to Jin's ears, but when his lover's body gripped him, shaking as his final crescendo erupted between them, Jin could no longer contain himself, thrusting his hips in a final ovation before releasing every ounce of overflowing passion and reverence deep inside Jaehwan.

It took several moments for Jaehwan to regain his senses, opening his eyes as he heard his name slipping from Jin's lips on a deep groan. He watched Jin's eyes squeeze shut and his abs contract for the final time before he lost himself, his head tilting back as fingers tightened against his lover's hip. Jaehwan watched in awe, unable to think of anything more beautiful than what he was witnessing and reached his hand out, cupping his lover's cheek. His heart soared as Jin turned his face into his hand, pressing his lips gently into his palm.

Jin remained still for a few moments, just breathing with his lover, until he finally found the strength to open his eyes, directing his gaze back at Jaehwan with a warm smile. 

Silence drifted through the air as they stared at each other, the smile dropping from Jaehwan's face as Jin moved to pull out. All he could think about was how he would feel if Jin wanted him to leave, his heart aching as his leg was gently placed back onto the bed, but in the next second, Jin's body was curled against his side, staring down at him.

Jin reached for Jaehwan's cheek, stroking it gently. "What's wrong?"

Jaehwan shook his head slightly before moving to press his lips against Jin's.

Jin kissed him slowly, with soft caresses. "Jaehwan." he started, as he pulled away, his hand still cradling Jaehwan's face as he took a deep breath. "I really try my best to seem confident, but around you I end up becoming a total mess. I still remember how cute you were when you first ate ramen at the shop, smiling with red cheeks, and the determination in your eyes when you came back wanting to intern here. I should have said no since I was already attracted to you, but next thing I knew, you were working with me every day, giving me so many more reasons to like you. I should have just confessed properly, but I was afraid of what would happen if you rejected me and I..." Jin was going to continue, but he was cut off by Jaehwan's explosive laughter. "What?"

"Sorry. Just the idea of me rejecting you." he said, suddenly bringing his hand to his head in a fake swooning motion. "Jin, you are just too handsome. I fear the long term effects may damage my vision, so we can't be together."

Jin just gave him an annoyed look, his lip quivering as he tried not to smirk.

"Really Jin, you are just too young and successful, what will people think?"

"I'm not that successful." he tried to reply, but Jaehwan ignored him.

"I laugh too much at your lame jokes."

"You think my jokes are lame?"

"Yes, that's why they're funny." he retorted with a smile as Jin huffed."But then there's the real reason why we can't be together." Jaehwan added, looking away with sigh as Jin's stomach sank. "You see, I'm so in love with you that when you stare at me too long, I instantly pop a boner."

Jin sucked in a breath as Jaehwan stared up at him with dark lidded eyes that made his cock twitch. "Me, too." he uttered, but then he immediately winced. "No. I mean... I love you, too." he stated, staring deep into Jaehwan's eyes. "I know we went about it the wrong way, but over the past months you've become a part of my life, and I want us to go on dates and have a real relationship, because I love you."

Jaehwan's chest swelled from Jin's sincerity, knowing he'd never be able to find another person as perfect for him as Seokjin. "I love you, too." he said placing his hand over Jin's as he turned his head to kiss it gently.

Jin smiled down at Jaehwan, feeling so overwhelmed with joy, as Jaehwan took his hand in his, pulling it from his face.

"Although, we really have to work on this staring thing." Jaehwan added as he pressed Jin's hand to his hard cock.

Jin chuckled, lazily touching Jaehwan, loving the way he shivered as his fingertips brushed against him."Well, I don't think I'll ever be able to stop looking at you." he said as he moved down the bed. "But I'm prepared to take full responsibility." he said before dipping his head down to swallow Jaehwan.

"Fuck. "Jaehwan moaned, his body arching as Jin's lips slid down his cock, sucking harshly. His hands found themselves in Jin's hair as his hips bucked uncontrollably into his lover's mouth.

Jin held down Jaehwan's hips, taking his time to swirl his tongue around the tip before he set to work, conducting his hands and lips to orchestrate the most beautiful concerto of his lover's descendent moans.

Jaehwan's head fell to one side, gripping Jin's hair tightly as heat overwhelmed him, every bob of his lover's head sending white hot passion coursing through him and when Jin sucked roughly around his head, he could no longer contain himself, his body erupting, spurting molten liquid into Jin's mouth.

Jin quickly swallowed, watching Jaehwan panting hard against the sheets and as soon as he was finished, he moved back to Jaehwan's side, pulling his comforter over them. "So, am I forgiven?" he said as he moved in close, placing a kiss on Jaehwan's cheek.

Jaehwan was still breathing heavy as he took Jin's hand in his. "I don't think there is much I wouldn't forgive, if you do that again." he said, laughing before a yawn escaped him, which Jin thought was the cutest thing ever. 

Jin was grinning hard as he pulled Jaehwan to his chest, hugging him gently. "Why don't you stay tonight?"

Jaehwan released a sigh. "I thought you'd never ask." he replied, nuzzling his cheek into Jin's chest and letting his eyes drift shut.

It was only a few minutes before Jaehwan's breaths evened out and he drifted to sleep. Jin's fingers gently combed through his hair as he slept, savoring every second until his eyes grew heavy and sleep took him as well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Jin drifted into consciousness, a wide grin spread across his face, remembering the night he had shared with Jaehwan. He rolled on his side, reaching for his lover, but when he felt the empty space next to him, his eyes popped open and to his dismay he was greeted only by the morning sun. His heart dropped as he realized he was alone, but then his eyes widened further as he realized the sun was out, jumping out of bed in sheer panic, knowing he only had a few hours left before the shop had to be open.

He quickly threw on the closest shirt and pants in reach before rushing out of his room. But then everything stopped when he spotted Jaehwan in his kitchen. His back was turned to Jin as he lifted a frying pan to flip the fried eggs he was cooking, but when he turned to grab some pepper their eyes met and Jaehwan gifted him with the most beautiful smile.

"Morning."

Jin melted like butter under Jaehwan's loving stare. "...Morning." he replied, still slightly dazed as he noticed Jaehwan was wearing his santa cat sweater that Jimin forbade him to wear to his Christmas party.

Jaehwan turned off the stove and made up two plates of eggs and bacon. "Before you worry, I already started a few pots of broth downstairs and pulled the dough from the fridge." he said as he set the plates down on the table. "So come eat with me."

Jin breathed a sigh of relief as he approached Jaehwan, his arms encircling his waist and hugging him from behind. "You're amazing." he said, kissing his lover's cheek as he squeezed him tight.

Jaehwan turned around in Jin's embrace. "You're not so bad yourself." he said placing lazy kisses on Jin's lips. "By the way, nice Kirby shirt."

Jin blushed as he looked down to his bright pink shirt.

"Don't get all nervous, I already saw your game room, and I actually think it's pretty awesome." he said with a smile. "With the way you stopped me from going in there last night I was worried it was some sort of sex dungeon."

"Disappointed?" Jin asked with a smirk.

"Nope. Besides, we can always make our own collection." he said with a wink. "Now, sit down before the food gets cold."

Jin's heart felt like it was floating as he chatted with Jaehwan about anything and everything, and all too soon they were headed down stairs to continue the morning prep.

Jin paused as he watched Jaehwan putting on his chef's coat, smiling to himself as he imagined the two of them cooking side by side, growing old together.

"Hey Jin, tell me how this tastes. " he said, pushing a spoon to his lips. Warmth spread through him as the broth hit his tongue, yet his eyes stayed glued to Jaehwan as he swallowed. "Delicious." he replied, smiling at his newfound lover, praying their future would be just as wonderful.

~~~~~~~~~~

The End

~~~~~~~~~~

So Kenjin is complete. I started working on this fic years ago, so it's hard to believe that it's finally finished. The whole "Yours" Series is very close to my heart, despite how cliché and cheese it is, but I think that's part of its charm. I've never written Kenjin before this, and I know it's not a very popular pairing, but I still hope this story will be enjoyed by somebody. ^^ 

Comments make me happy ...unless they complain about who's topping, but otherwise feel free to leave me a message.

Thanks for reading.

~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile

~~~~~~~~~~

Jimin blinked as the door slammed in his face, but then his lips quickly quirked up into a smile as he realized that it must have been Jin. 'Holy shit! Hyung is gonna get some!' he thought ecstatically as he pressed his ear to the door in hopes of catching some juicy hint of what was happening inside. He heard laughing, followed by some muffled speech and then nothing.

"Damn" he sighed as he pulled his ear away from the door, noting that it was probably a good thing he didn't hear much because he wasn't sure if he'd be able to eat there again if the sound of a table scrapping against the floor repeatedly had caught his ears. 'They didn't go in the kitchen, did they?' he thought slightly horrified and slightly excited, placing his ear to the door again, but still there was nothing. "Oh well." he said as moved from the door, determined to get all the details from Jin tomorrow.

He started off down the street while eagerly fishing his cell phone out of his pocket and dialing Jungkook. "Hey babe. Looks like we're gonna have to order pizza tonight."

"No way." Jungkook replied, immediately recognizing the giddiness overflowing in Jimin's voice, and knew exactly what he was getting at.

"I told you they'd be together by New Year's!"

"Yes, you did." he said with a laugh.

"Alright, I'm going to grab some food and head home, so don't keep me waiting too long."

"Never." he said and Jimin could hear his lewd smirk through the phone.

"Love you." 

"Love you, more."

Jimin smiled as he ended the call, suddenly growing hungry as he rushed off to meet with his lover. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End Again

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
